


Ice Skating

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, kiss, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Ice Skating

Marinette's Pov

I was relaxing on my balcony. The moon lit the night and the stars were sparkling in the dark sky. I was lounging on my chair and relaxed immensely. 

Suddenly, something darkened the moonlights and I open my eyes to see glowing green eyes on me. 

“Ahh!” I screamed. 

“Marinette! Are you alright!” Chat Noir came rushing towards me and picked me up. 

“What?! How?! Why?!” I stammered out when I see Chat rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yea, sorry about dropping in unannounced.” He chuckled but I wasn’t having any of it. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked once my heart rate started to beat to normal. 

“Just doing a checkup on my princess.” He answered acting nonchalantly. 

“My princess, huh?” I asked with a slight smirk. 

“No! I mean! You’re not physically mine because you are an independent person that doesn’t need help, but you’re not helpless to help. But! That doesn’t make you weak or anything. Not that I thought you were ever weak in the first place.” He shuts in mouth and was turning red, and I was pretty sure his head was going to explode. 

I was laughing loudly and couldn’t help it. He soon started to join and we were laughing like idiots and we were leaning on each other for support. 

“Thanks for the compliments and the insults?” I raised my brow at him as he chuckled awkwardly. 

“Yea, sorry about that.” 

“That still doesn’t exactly answer my previous question.”

“...which was?” He asked confused. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked again. 

“I was… lonely.” He finally admitted. 

“Lonely? What about your family? Or Ladybug?” I questioned concerned for my partner. I don’t want him to be sad or depressed. He’s my partner and I am worried for him. 

“My dad isn’t really active in my life.” 

“What about your mom?” I asked but regret instantly seeing him tense up and cringe. 

“Sorry. You don’t have to answer that if it upsets you or you don’t want to talk about it.” 

He shakes his head at me while putting a sad smile on his normally joyous face. 

“She… she is no longer here with me or my dad.” 

I gasp in shock not even thinking Chat missing someone who is supposed to be with you in your life. How does he smile in front of me every day?

“She’s not dead. She just missing. Or left on purpose.” He shrugs indifferently and I feel my heart breaking. 

“Chat…” I went to reach out for him but I’m afraid how he’ll react. 

I take a look at his face and decide to screw it. I tackle him with my arms and bring him close. 

“It’s okay to be sad. You don’t have to smile when you aren’t happy. No one is going to fault you for it.” I whisper but hear him bitterly chuckle. It sent some shivers up my spine. 

“You have no idea how ironic that statement is to me right now.” 

“Well, you don’t have to do it with me. Okay, just promise to let your feelings out with me. If you want to that is. I don’t want you to feel pressure to tell me or just to come to me or anything like that.” I was rambling and couldn’t stop myself until he covered my mouth with his gloved hand. 

“It’s okay. I… I really appreciate the offer and wouldn’t mind taking you on that either.” he smiled and I instantly smiled back happy that he is willing to talk to me like this. We never are like this when I am Ladybug because it’s usually about the akuma or Hawkmoth. 

“Hey, Marinette. Do you like ice skating?” He asked out of the random. 

“I like to do it occasionally.” I tilt my head when I finished answering. 

“Why do you ask?” 

His only words were ‘Hop on’ with that Cheshire grin he was sporting towards me. 

I smile as I gave him my hand and he pulled me closer towards him. He picked me up bridal style making sure my arms were wrapped tightly around his frame. With that, he jumped and we were soaring through the air. 

I love how it felt whenever we were jumping the high places. We stomach was doing flips when gravity wanted to push us back down. The wind stung my cheeks as it whipped around us. 

We soon arrived at someplace I didn’t recognize in the night time, but he smiled at me when he dropped me to stand. 

“Where are we?” I asked trying to find out where we were. 

“Patience, princess.” He teased as I rolled my eyes at the statement. 

“Do you trust me?” I heard him asked me seeing him absolutely serious. 

“With my life,” I answered honestly. He smiled at me as he used his belt to blindfold me. 

“Then, let me do this for you.” He whispered into my ear as he held my body closer to his. 

It felt we were walking a million steps but the time flew with us talking to each other. 

“Keep your eyes closed for me, okay?” He asked. 

“Okay.” I held my eyes shut as his belt untangled from mine. 

I felt the warmth he had wrapped my body around mine leave as soon as he stepped away from me. 

“Open please.” 

I opened my eyes and I was amazed at the scene. 

The ice rink I was with before Adrien, Kagami, and Luka was lined with beautiful flowers and near the stands was a basket. I looked for Chat to see him smiling as he lifted two pairs of skates for us. 

“Is-is this for me?” I asked amazed as he shyly nodded his head. 

“This-this is amazing!” I exclaimed with a huge smile in awe with the whole thing. 

His grin widens as he came closer towards me. 

“Would you do me the honor of skating with me, princess?” He asked as he bowed down in my direction. 

“I would love to, sir knight.” I teased as his eyes sparkled when I played along. 

He handed me the skates as I slowly slid them on and tied them up. I looked over to him to see him struggling to tie them. I went over to him and knelt down near him smiling at the frustrated look he had. 

I placed my hands over him as his head snapped up to me. 

I giggled as his face grew slightly red. I tied each of the skates together as we both stood up when finished. 

“Thanks for the assistance, purrincess.” 

“I knew the puns were coming,” I groaned. 

“You know you love them.” He winked at me as he went onto the rink. I was more hesitant knowing I didn’t exactly the grace to skate. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you if you fall.” I see him extend his hand out for me and at that moment all I see is him. No one but him. I take his hand and he leads us to skate. 

It felt like hours with me looking into his eyes and his to mine. We skated, talked, laugh, and many more things. It was the best night I ever had. We ate the food he had prepared and fed each other. It was incredible and magical. 

“When did you have time to do this?” I asked him. 

“I was lonely as I said which means I had time. What better way to spend my time than with my princess.” He smiled as I felt myself blush. 

“You wanted me?” I asked as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“You’ll always have been here with me. What’s another moment with the beautiful princess with a lowly knight like myself.” His smile looked so fragile that I knew that I had to reassure him. 

“The only one lowly here is me. I don’t deserve any of this. It should be someone who is as incredible as you. I’m not even beautiful. I’m average at best. I-” 

“Stop.” The way his voice was stern and yielding made me shut my mouth. 

His walked closer to me with his tail flicking wildly around. 

“You are the most beautiful person I met. Inside and out. Your soul is pure and kind to everyone you meet. You show forgiveness and warmth to anyone who comes your way. You’re confident in helping others and make everyone smile even if they do nothing for you. You carry everyone on your back bending so far back that it doesn’t even matter if you break your own. You are beautiful inside and out. Models would be jealous of your eyes and style. Your skin reflects the moonlight’s beam making you shine in the night. The way your freckles are dusted on your nose makes you even cuter. Your hair is as dark as the midnight sky that literally changes in color in the light making it look blue and black. You should never feel like your ugly because every time I see you, I see the most gorgeous person in the world.” He was so close to me and I was blushing madly. He took my mind and heart away without my consent. He wrapped his arms around himself as his head rested on mine. 

“Never doubt yourself.” He whispered and leaned towards him drawn to him like a moth to a flame. 

“May I kiss you, princess?” He asked softly letting me get out of this. 

“Yes.” Our lips touched and explosions occurred around me. His lips were warm against mine and his presence was comforting for me. The way his lips molded to mine was like a puzzle piece coming together. I could smell the mint and leather that came off him but it was a relaxing smell for me. His lips were so soft as my hands cupped his cheeks. They were smooth as my hands trailed up to his hair cupping the back of his head while his hands went to my waist bringing my closer. His hair was fluffy and when I reached to scratch his head we purred. I separated for air as he purred more clearly. 

“You purr, huh?” I asked as he chuckled embarrassedly. 

“I tried to keep it in, but you had to scratch my head especially behind the cat ears.” 

“I think it’s cute.” 

He mocked gasp as he pulled a hand to his chest. 

“I’m not cute! I’m a ferocious beast.” I laughed when he brought his claw-like hands to me. 

“And I’m a famous thief, kitty.” 

“Well, that explains a lot of your steals,” he responded. 

“What did I steal?” I asked curious about the answer. 

“My heart, my lips, my soul,” With each thing he said he brought me an inch closer to him until his lips touched mine again. 

It was about one am when he brought me home. 

“I wish you, farewell princess.” He bowed as he took my hand to kiss it. 

“Good night my knight.” I whispered as I see his eyes light up when I said ‘my knight,’

I watched him jump away and along with him, my heart. 


End file.
